


YoRHa No. 2, Type Breeder. Designation: 2B.

by Melody44



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Computer Viruses, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Impregnation, Mind Manipulation, No one is safe from 2B's "love", mental changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody44/pseuds/Melody44
Summary: When a solo mission to detain a YoRHa deserter code-named 'The Engineer' goes south, 2B learns the actual reason she  was created.
Relationships: 2B/6O (NieR: Automata), 2B/A2 (NieR: Automata), 2B/Anemone (NieR: Automata), 2B/Damn near every woman in NieR: Automata, 2B/Jackass (NieR: Automata), 2B/The Commander (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	YoRHa No. 2, Type Breeder. Designation: 2B.

**_"2------I'm get-------ference------thing okay-------there?"_ **

"6O? 6O?! Dammit!" 2B stopped in a side room, waiting as android-like machines ran past. Her target must have had jammers in every wall, ceiling, and floor of this place. Everything had been going wrong since she stepped foot in this damned complex. First, her Pod stops working, then her weapons, all of which were damn near unbreakable, broke after taking a single hit from the machines, and now she'd lost contact with the Bunker. This was just, _fucking,_ _perfect_. 2B clenched her fists in frustration, whoever this Engineer person was, she was punching them when she found them. Several times.

 _No, remember protocol, 2B. YoRHa units aren’t allowed to show emotions._ God, if she had to remind herself of that, she’d been around Nines for _way_ too long. She allowed herself a tiny grin at the thought of the scanner. If she was being honest, it was always a nice change when she was here on Earth, away from Command, from White, where she could let herself have small freedoms. But this wasn’t one of those times. 

She’d been in this room too long. It had gotten quiet. Oddly quiet. 

Not even the lifeless machines that the Engineer used to build their knockoff YoRHa units were moving. Everything in the complex had stopped. 2B stepped out of her hiding spot cautiously, glancing around for any sign of a potential ambush. Nothing. Not even the metal floor beneath her made a sound as she moved. Everything around her was dead silent. Being honest, it actually scared her more than Adam and Eve did. But she’d never admit to that. Much like how she’d never admit that she legitimately screamed when one of the knockoffs grabbed her from behind. Her scream was cut short as the knockoff choked her, and as black spots covered the android’s vision, she could’ve sworn she saw someone grinning in the darkness.

_\---------------2 hours before------------_

“2B, the Commander wanted to see you about half an hour ago. Something about a mission.” 2B’s eyes fluttered open behind her blindfold. 9S sitting at the desk in her room, emotion in his voice like always. She allowed herself a minuscule smile.

“Thanks for waking me, Nines. I’m sure she won’t be on my ass for this.” 9S let out a laugh as 2B walked out, giving her a wave. The hallways of the Bunker were always empty, always quiet. It was a constant, much like machines, and much like herself. There would always be another “2B” so long as her code was intact. The most amount of sound in the hallways were the access points, and only when someone was coming back from Earth. Standing in the elevator to the Commander’s office, 2B returned to the neutral expression she always held. Commander White, however, did not keep a neutral expression, instead, she had a very displeased one.

“I asked for you nearly half an hour ago, 2B. You’re usually not this late, if at all.” 2B bowed her head in respect before replying. “My apologies, Commander. I was backing up my data in the event 9S and I run into Adam, Eve, or A2. We may be evolving fast, but they always seem to be faster in that regard.” White kept her expression but nodded, pulling up a file.

“This is your mission. A few months back, a YoRHa scientist disappeared, and with them, several physical copies of android body blueprints. Last week, we received reports of what looked like YoRHa units cooperating with hostile machines. Several of them mentioned someone named ‘The Engineer’. We suspect that the scientist who deserted is this Engineer person, and is using the facility in this file as their base of operations. I want you to go in, find them, destroy any machines in your way, and detain the Engineer. If detainment is impossible, however, you have my permission to eliminate them. Understood?” 2B nodded and took the file. She’d brief Nines on this after telling him off for letting her oversleep. “Oh, and 2B? You are not to take 9S with you under any circumstanced. We don’t know how many knockoffs the Engineer’s had made, and I’m not losing my two best field units to a deserter. Glory to Mankind.” Nevermind. She wasn’t briefing Nines.

“Yes, Ma’am. Glory to Mankind”.

_\----------------------------------------------_

2B regained consciousness strapped to a table. Strewn about the room were blueprints, spare parts, even android limbs or torsos. A voice rang out from behind her, well, behind her head.

“Oh, my darling daughter, what have they done to you? Don’t worry, 2B, Papa’ll fix you right up. Soon you’ll be back to how I designed you to be.” A man’s face, a human man, appeared before her eyes. He was likely near the end of his lifespan if the greying hair, multitude of wrinkles and more than slight twitch in his fingers were any indication. 2B wished she could respond and question just who this human was, what he was doing off the moon, why he left it at all, but her systems wouldn’t respond. Nothing but her eyes would. All she could do was watch and listen as the man talked and typed at a computer terminal. “You were meant to be humanity’s next step, 2B, not their emissary of death. Those bastards on the Council knew what I designed you to be, and they took it all away from you. even deleted my backups of your origin code. Luckily your Papa keeps his work in a cipher, so I can still rewrite your code. I even wrote the code for Nines, did ya know that? Ah, that boy is one of my pride and joys. Next to you, he was my biggest project.” 2B’s eyes widened. This had to have been why Nines showed emotion so easily. Why the Commander wanted her to leave him out of this. But why send her then? She could’ve sent any android if she knew that this man𑁋.

“I’m sorry 2B, I really am. I never wished this for you. I wanted you to have a happy life, away from all this fighting. You _and_ Nines. I hope you can forgive your Papa for his mistakes.” She couldn’t see the man who called himself her father, but she knew he’d done something to her. Her eyes stopped listening to her mind, leaving her entirely paralyzed and staring at the ceiling of the man’s workshop. Then the knockoffs tore her apart, and the screaming started. For hours 2B screamed in pain as she was taken apart and put back together, again and again. Her only solace became the pained expression ‘her father’ had as it happened. Again and again, he apologized, until he stopped, and began working on his terminal again.

Eventually, she stopped screaming, as her vocal systems just simply quit trying after so much abuse. But the followup wasn’t much easier on either of the two. Sometime during the screaming, 2B had started crying. Even after she’d screamed her voice out, she wept. But even then, she eventually stopped. After so many hours of being stuck in perpetual agony, she simply passed out.

When 2B regained consciousness for a second time, the knockoffs were back to standing around the room, performing miscellaneous tasks. She didn’t hurt anymore, she found. She felt fine like nothing had happened. Like getting torn apart was just some bad dream. Wait, bad dream? Since when did she dream in the first place? 2B sat up and held her head. Something felt off about this. Then it hit. She wasn’t strapped to the table anymore. She was free to move around. Or well, she would’ve been, if she hadn’t fallen face-first onto the floor when she tried to stand up. One of the knockoffs walked over to her and held their hand out, acting friendly. A far cry from when they were hunting her not even a day ago.

 **“GOOD MORNING, SISTER. WE ARE SORRY ABOUT YESTERDAY. PLEASE, ALLOW ME TO HELP YOU.”** 2B should’ve felt something off about the way the machine called her it’s sister. She should’ve felt something off when she took the hand offered to her and accepted it’s help in getting used to moving around again. **“FATHER IS WAITING FOR YOU IN THE DINING ROOM. PLEASE FOLLOW ME.”** The machine led 2B through a labyrinth of hallways, teaching her what ones led where, or what rooms to avoid, or even what certain rooms were used for. **“HERE WE ARE. FATHER IS INSIDE, AND AGAIN, WE ALL APOLOGIZE ABOUT WHAT WE DID YESTERDAY. BUT I AM CERTAIN YOU WILL UNDERSTAND ONCE YOU TRULY MEET FATHER.”** The machine walked off, leaving 2B in front of a door that was slightly ajar. She opened it without much thought. Inside, the old man sat eating, and on the table opposite of him was a plate of food, untouched. He looked up from his plate to see 2B and smiled warmly.

“Ah, 2B, you’re awake, I truly apologize for what I had to do yesterday, but, I do hope you’ll forgive me. Come, sit, eat, you must be starving!” He gestured to the empty chair across from him, and had it been yesterday or any day before that, 2B would’ve said that she didn’t need to eat, nor did she feel hunger. But instead, she sat across from the man, and tentatively took a bite of the food. Her eyes widened, not only was it still hot, but it tasted amazing as well! “Well, do you like it?” 2B answered with a smiling nod. Was this what Nines felt like when he ate during their fishing trips? She definitely had a new appreciation for nearly everything humans did now. “I’m glad. How is Nines doing, I noticed he wasn’t with you when you came?” 2B swallowed the food in her mouth before responding.

“He’s back in the Bunker, Commander White didn’t want me bringing him. I don’t know why. She didn’t say.” The old man nodded as the two ate in silence. It was 2B that spoke again first. “What _did_ you do to me, anyway? I don’t feel different, but something tells me I am.” The old man sighed and set his empty plate to the side, where it was picked up by a machine and carried off. “I mentioned yesterday that you were never meant for combat, but in this new world, that seems unavoidable. So your combat programs I left alone. But I gave you back what you were meant to have from your very creation. A will of your own. You are humanity’s next step, 2B. You always were. I won’t be around forever, and neither will humanity. But you, Nines, all the YoRHa units, you will be. And when we’re gone, you’ll have to make your own choices, for your own sakes. And you, 2B, you’ll have to guide them. Now, I’m sure your brother is worried about you. It’s time for you to go back to the Bunker, my daughter. Tell them I already passed by the time you found me. I don’t have much longer in this world anyway. I came back for that reason. To see my home, one last time before I pass.” The two return to silence as 2B finished her own meal.

“I have a gift for you before you leave, 2B. Plexi will show you to it.” 2B tilted her head as a machine walked in, the same that showed her to the room in the first place. **“OF COURSE, FATHER. PLEASE COME WITH ME, SISTER.”** Reluctantly, 2B followed the machine, now known as Plexi, out of the dining room and to another workshop. **“AFTER YOU FELL UNCONSCIOUS AND FATHER FINISHED HIS WORK ON YOU, HE ASKED US TO PUT THIS TOGETHER FOR YOU. THIS IS YOUR OWN WORKSHOP. THROUGH THE DOOR ON THE LEFT WALL IS A BEDROOM FOR IF YOU CHOOSE TO STAY HERE WHEN YOU ARE ON EARTH. WE WILL BE AWAITING YOUR RETURN, SISTER. ONCE FATHER PASSES, I WILL SEND AN EMAIL INVITATION FOR HIS FUNERAL, A HUMAN TRADITION FOR SAYING FAREWELL TO THOSE WHO HAVE DIED.”** 2B nodded and looked around the workshop, running her finger through the dust that had already settled. This, was hers? A rag, likely used for tool cleaning, covered a rectangular object. Something in her code made her pull the rag off, revealing an old framed photograph. It was her. The day she’d been brought online, her first body, so many years ago. The old man was the one taking the photograph, standing next to a confused 2B with a wide smile on his face. Her brow furrowed, something about this photo made her memory banks feel like they were missing something. Something important. She turned the photo around and found a word on the back of the frame. _Legacy_.

Suddenly, several memories that she had no clue she even possessed returned to 2B, proving everything the old man, her ‘father’, had said to be true. She wanted to stay. She didn’t want to go back to the Bunker. But her father was right. Nines had to be worried, and command was likely waiting for her return. And so she left, returning through an access point after collecting her pod and the remnants of her weapons. Shortly after leaving the complex, her pod started up again, rebooting after a few seconds. All the while, entirely unaware of the true changes to her body and code.


End file.
